Akihiro Yatsumaru
Akihiro Yatsumaru is the Central, and during the First arc Hidden, Antagonist of My Inferno. He is Sadow's older brother and leader of the Mercenary group known as Phoenix Wing. His goal in life is to become a perfect being, akin to God, and to reshape the world in his view of perfection. Appearance "He looked surpised but in such a surreal way that it seemed as if he thought he were dreaming." -Pandora, Heated Reunion! Sadow & Akihiro When he was young, he had short white hair and blue eyes. Right after gaining Demonic powers, however, his hair temporarily turned a dark grey and his eyes would glow red when using the powers granted to him. His hair length extended and became more wild. During his later years, his hair returned to white and was short once more, with long bangs framing his face. He would often wear a white coat with black inside and a leopard-skin leisure shirt with black pants and black dress shoes, keeping his Angelic blade sheathed at his belt. Later on, in the second half of the series, he would return with larger muscles and a more "enhanced" physical form, his hair longer and his height taller. He would wear a black coat with an opening on the chest, spike-like protrusions aligning it and black straps connecting it. The same spike-like design is on the cuffs of his wrists. The coat's bottom half splits into two trenchcoat-like flaps. It was held tightly together by a black belt. He wears black leather pants and tall, almost militaristic, black boots. Life Personality "Do you want to live forever?" "I want... to live forever." -The Collector and Akihiro, My Origins As a child, Akihiro was stern, strict, and serious. He often thinks in a way of Nihilistic-Fatalist, believing that one should do ones duty to the end without being obstructed by distractions such as "fun and games". He berades Sadow and Ryoshi on their antics and strives hard to impress his father, who has, almost cruelly, high expectations of him. But truthfully, all Akihiro ever wanted as a child was to be able to have fun and do what he wanted instead of thinking about what's best for the family, as the family head should. He would later meet a girl by the name of Meredith, who he would fall in love with. He grew extremely attached to her and considered her his outlet and freedom. After her death, he was completely shaken. After a talk with The Collector, he agreed to accept Demonic power in exchange for the lives of his family members. Upon gaining his promised power, Akihiro went on a bitter killing spree of his family. When Sadow and Furi returned, he gleefully admitted to killing them. It's safe to say that Akihiro, at this time, was drunk with power. The years following his betrayal, he formed Phoenix Wing and uncovered his beloved Angelic sword, Tenchi. He rarely resorted to using his Pyrokinetic abilities and, instead, mainly preferred the gracefully fluent strikes of his sword to handle opponents. While he tells Sadow that he regrets killing their family and wholeheartedly acts as if he seeks redemption, in truth he is trying to protect himself long enough for him to search Kusha for the Soul Forge. Relationships Weapons *'Tenchi:' A Katana-like blade, Tenchi was forged within Heaven and is made from Sepherium, a powerful Angelic metal that is, for the most part, indestructible. He keeps it sheathed at his belt when not in use. **'Hundreds Blades:' Tenchi's first ability is Hundreds Blades, which allows the blade to extend forward several feet at rapid speeds. The indestructible blade is able to pierce and stab through virtually anything, especially at the high velocities that the blade travels in. **'Thousands Blades:' Tenchi's second technique is more of an enhanced version of the first; the blade retracts, as usual, at high speeds but is able to split off from the tip toward a different direction. For instance, if it were travelling straight, the tip would, within the blink of an eye, bend as if it were forged that way toward the desired direction. This allows Akihiro to trace his targets as well as corner them in a maze of sharpened Angelic steel. **'Millions Blades:' Tenchi's "final" technique is a devastatingly powerful attack where the blade can protrude multiple blades from the first, which can twine and move freely like the Thousands Blades attack. With this technique handy, Akihiro can either impale multiple enemies at once or simply ensure that one does not escape. **'Zero Blades:' The hidden power of Tenchi, Zero Blades rewrites the laws of nature by turning solid metal into a more flexible and, if necessary, liquidic form. The blade bends to Akihiro's will and guards him against any attack, even transforming into different objects like shields and barriers to defend him if need be. Abilities *'Pyromancy:' His very first shown ability, granted to him by the Collector after agreeing to kill his family and condemn their souls to Hell, is to create and manipulate fire. He can conjure flame from all around him and manipulate it at will. *'Hell-Sight:' He is also capable of using Hell-Sight to identify Demons and discover the nature of their abilities. *'Charisma:' Another ability that acts as more of a trait that Akihiro is given is a Charismatic nature. He is able to rally troops with passion and even convince Sadow that he has changed his ways. Women swoon over him while men are envious of his charm. Pre-God Form "I transcend Angels, Demons, and pitiful Humans. I am all that they wish they were: Perfect." -Akihiro, My Struggle Part II During the second half of the series, Akihiro has awakened his godly powers. While he can't fully control them nor can he quickly become a full-god, he is still able to go far beyond the normal boundaries set for Man, Angels, and Demons. *'Regeneration:' He is able to instantaneously regenerate from even the most grievous, death-dealing wounds imaginable. He has displayed the most enhanced regeneration seen in the series, able to recover from being blown apart and burned to the point of becoming only ash. *'Transformations:' Akihiro can mutate his body into several transformations as well as transform only certain parts of his body, such as his limbs, into needed materials. **'Chiron:' His first major transformation, "Chiron" takes the form of a tremendous half-humanoid, half-horse being with whip-like tentacles where the tail should be and exoskeleton-like armour all over the body. The eyes have no iris' and the mouth is not visible. Two horns protrude out of the head and, instead of hair, there are strands of tentacle-like fibers. He is still able to transform his arms into weapons and shields and regenerate at great speeds.